1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lighting device.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 30 shows an example of a conventional lighting device (see, for example, JP 2007-87798 A). A lighting device 900 shown in FIG. 30 is mounted on a utility pole 852 installed in a road 851 and is used as a streetlight or a security light. The lighting device 900 is provided with a fluorescent lamp as alight source.
The lighting device 900 is constantly on during nighttime. For this reason, it is desirable that the lighting device 900 consumes less power. It is also desirable that the lighting device 900 is capable of lighting a wide range on the road 851 with a uniform illuminance. Furthermore, the lighting device 900 is installed in a relatively high location, and the task of replacing the light source (fluorescent lamp) is cumbersome. It is therefore desirable to reduce the frequency of replacing the light source as much as possible.